There are worst things to come
by J.A.C the 2nd
Summary: Poor Abraham, always down on his luck and it gets worse as he continues on his journey. This is labeled adventure, humor but it will eventually also be romance and hurt and comfort
1. Chapter 1

_An arena lights up. rows upon rows of people in the stands cheering my opponents last win, the lights blinding my view, nervousness creeping up my spine. _

_"No, I can do this, I have you Blastoise" A smile creeps a cross my face as I look down at the poke ball in me hand. "We can do this Blastoise, this is what we've been training for, all these years spent with each other are finally coming down to this next battle." The over voice starts up _

_"GOOD EVENING, ladies and gentlemen! We are finally on our last challenger for the right of CHAMPION!" the crowds screaming at the top of their lungs. "Our challenger has stormed through the élite four and many of you know his name, I of course speak of ABRAHAM! The hyped up boy from twin-leaf town. And now for the current champion Michael, the STEEL MONGER! also hailing from twin-leaf town these two have been rivals for a long time during their adventure to become champion so you know they'll both put everything they have into this battle, lets BEGIN!" the crowd cheering was almost deafening but over everything else i can hear the soft call of my mum ? _

_"Abe."_

_"What now mum?"_

_"Abe wake up."_

_"What?"_

"Abraham can you please come down your going to be late." the muffled requests of my mother barely being recognised by my slowly waking brain.

"In a minute mum, I just woke up" Pounding foot steps now coming up the stairs. _"Oh fuck."_ The aggression of my mum all to familiar in my mind.

"Abraham! get your skinny ass down there RIGHT NOW! Your already late as it is you don't want to keep the professor waiting do you ?" Whipping the covers off my bed I curl up into a ball. "AND GET SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON, I swear if I see you naked one more time I'm not going to let you go on your so-called 'Adventure', now GET READY!"

_"My mums harsh but she means well ... wait ... adventure" _"SHIT, the professor, I completely forgot it was today."

"Well you better hurry up, I made you breakfast AND laid out your clothes, now GET GOING." Coming from downstairs the smell of bacon filling my nostrils.

_"damn I'm hungry" _"Coming down now!" walking out of my bedroom something niggles on the back of my mind _"... shit my clothes!"_


	2. Concusions of friends

Through a mouthful of bacon "So I was thinking of having a day with each of the starter pokemon, to see which one I feel most comfortable with, and no to mention most confident with".

"So your not leaving today?"

"No is that a problem, cause I could go today if you like"

"No, no, its ok but I may need to pop to the market, I've only got enough food for two, let alone three of us and a pokemon, that reminds me your dad will be waiting for you on the edge of town."

"Fuck I need to get going, cya mum". I kiss my mum on the forehead then leave. _"I need to find Michael before we leave otherwise he'll never get a pokemon"_.

Heading round the last corner towards Michael's house I end smacking head first into him. "We just can stay apart, can we Michael?"

"It seems impossible" Michael was always slightly behind me in everything but our studies, but he had his individual style and is one of the kindest people I know. "Are we finally getting our pokemon". A naive grin was slapped across his face as he was rubbing a bump of his head.

"Of course we are, that's if we don't have concussions anyway" I help him up, and we start walking to the edge of town, laughing all the way. "So have you thought about which pokemon you're going to choose?"

"I'm going to leave it to the spur of the moment, i hope its the right choice."

"You mean to say you haven't though about it, at all ?"

"Nope, i can only hope my partner likes me" the same naive grin across his face, his eyes looking up at the blue sky. "What about you, which pokemon are you going to choose?"

"Well my plan was to spend a day with each of them and see which one was most compatible with me, but now that your going to spring forward I might have to choose one off the bat."

At the edge of town we met with dad, he was a very big, very broad man with a thick beard which seemed to have bits of everything entwined between the hairs. "You boys ready to go on you're big adventure?"

Me and Michael answer as if we were Siamese twins "Of course" Michaels face always full of glee, it was so infectious it made the whole neighbourhood a peaceful and loving place.

"Is this how you started your Journey dad?"

"Of course not, my dad didn't fly me to the professor on the back of his most powerful pokemon" He smirked and drew out a poke ball. "GO! Charizard!"


	3. A snail pace decision

"Dad did you really have to go that fast?" I start flattening my hair after the accelerating trip on Dad's Charizard. "I mean it would of only been a 5 minute walk anyway, and we were flying, you didn't have to go so fast"

"What? And miss out on you two screaming your heads off? I don't think so" My dad's smirk visible through his beard. I look around to see Michael still on the back of Charizard, pretending to ride him like a Tauros. "Get of her Michael, I cant go around Sandgem with Charizard out, let alone take her into the professors lab" Michael slid off, bumping his head on Charizard's wing as he got up. "Charizard return" as Charizard returned into his ball we set off to the professors lab. "I just need to stop in at the poke'mart, you two continue."

After about half an hour of searching and the help of a very sweet girl, we finally found our way to the Professor's lab. "You ready Michael?"

"More than you'll ever be" his usually happy grin plastered along his face, he started to run into the laboratory, when suddenly someone came out of the door and went head first into Michael.

"Watch where you're going boy, i have very important business to deal with."

"Sorry sir I just wanted to get my first pokemon from the professor"

"Um, Michael, that is the professor"

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, please forgive me" for once Michael didn't have his stupid grim on his face, for once he seemed genuinely scared "Please I just want to choose my pokemon and start my journey, I'll do anything" It was the first time i had almost seen him come to tears.

"Well to start with you can get off my leg, second you can come with me inside and i will show you the pokemon, are you hear for your pokemon as well?"

"Yes sir, If you would let me"

"Of course a polite man like you could make a excellent trainer, follow me". We went inside the laboratory, their were machines everywhere doing things that were beyond my imagination, the one thought in my mind though was

_"will I pick the right pokemon ?" _

We continued through the corridors till we reached Professor Rowans office "in you go boys, on the table are three poke'balls" The Professor flicked a switch and the three poke'balls opened revealing a Chimchar, a Piplup and a Turtwig "And these are the three pokemon that you will choose from, choose wisely and your adventure will be spectacular" Michael immediately ran up to the Starter poke'mon, scaring the Chimchar and making him fall over.

"Not you then" He continued to survey the pokemon until he came up with an answer "This was harder than i thought but I choose Piplup" Piplup blew up his chest with pride, then blew raspberries at the other two for not getting picked first. "haha, He's perfect"

"Um sorry to but in, but the Piplup is a girl" Michael's face dropped for a second but when back to it's normal happiness in a flash.

"That doesn't, me and Piplup are going to be the best of friends" He picked up Piplup and held her in his hands "Your turn now Abe, why are you on the floor"

" 'Cause Chimchar is still behind the table and I want a good look at him ... Chimchar is a boy right?"

"Yes he is and so is Turtwig, I would advise you to pick Turtwig if you plan on having a lot of battles with your oblivious friend here"

"I just want one I can be good friends with, the training will handle any battle flaws, come on out Chimchar, no-one is going to pick you if you're hiding back there" Chimchar cautiously comes out from behind the desk, looking down at its hands "come on it's not that scary, take your time" slowly but surely Chimchar got back up onto the table. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. _"Maybe I should choose Chimchar, he seems so lonely and unconfident" _"I've made my decision I will choose Chimchar"


End file.
